The Arcanine
by Pete Hollaflop
Summary: Gary Oak, an entertainer with a fire-breathing dog, shows up at a high school. Vixen Martello, a student, has suspicions about his strange pet. Could she be right? Could this Pokemon-obsessed teen really have encountered an Arcanine?
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction...oh boy! In this story Gary Oak is an entertainer, not a trainer or researcher. It's based on the anime storyline, since that's what I know best. I hope you enjoy!

**…_Prologue…_**

* * *

A young man entered the high school. He'd shown up in a beat-up old station wagon, a large striped orange dog beside him. The story was that the dog was a variation of a St Bernard, mixed with this or that wolf breed. The young man, young enough to attend the school, found the main office and he and his canine stepped in. The receptionist was on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am, your son has skipped seven classes this month…no, ma'am, that's not very good in the least…we have him here in the office…yes, that would be wonderful. Goodbye." The receptionist woman sighed exasperatedly as she hung up the phone, and then looked at the student sitting there before her. "Your mother is coming to get you." She said. The student rolled her eyes and moved to a chair further away from the desk, the young man and his gigantic dog, and the disgruntled receptionist woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked, gazing not at the person before her but his pet.

"Yes, miss, I am here for the event this evening. Entertainment, you see." He assured her.

She nodded, never removing her eyes from the animal in her presence. "Down the hall to the right, there'll be the assistant principal's office. He asked to speak to you when you arrived."

"Thank you." He said politely before heading down the hall. He found the door and knocked, and next thing the door was opened before him and he was escorted in. He sat as he was bidden, and his dog followed suit. They were joined by a man in his sixties.

"Mr. Oak." The assistant principal said.

"Yes sir." The young man replied.

"Listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. Do not interrupt, I have to be at a meeting in a few minutes and they are some things you need to know."

Mr. Oak gave a nod in agreement.

"At this event, there will be several girls who will try to flirt with you. They will offer you phone numbers and other nonsense. You will turn them all down with the reasoning that you already are committed to someone. You, of course, are not, yet. However, they will respect you for this deed. Later in the evening, you will meet a girl whom you will be attracted to, emotionally if not physically as well. She will be the one you will accept all things from. You will learn her name when you meet her, and it will feel as though you already knew it. You will understand all this when it comes up, but it is very important that you remember it now. Understood?"

Young Mr. Oak gave another nod.

"Good. This is a prophecy; I am here to make sure it goes through. Now, you may take your beast here to the football field and practice if you wish. There is food in the teacher's lounge if you want it."

The assistant principal got up and escorted the boy out of the office. He went off back further in the office area, while young Mr. Oak headed back to the main office. The girl was still there, reading a book now. The receptionist was on the phone again. He nodded to the hassled receptionist woman, and she stared back at his dog again. He stepped outside, and began heading around the school and down the hill to the football field.


	2. Part One

First part! Enter Vixen and her friends. And the story begins... Enjoy!

**…**_**Part One…**

* * *

_

Vix followed her friends as they headed out to the football field for lunch hour. They were dancing along ahead of her, singing Journey music and twirling as they pranced. Vix followed at a distance to avoid being hit by a flailing limb. She wasn't much in the mood for singing and dancing- she'd gotten so little sleep last night that she'd rather collapse right then and there on the ground get up only when she was rested.

She had three packets of sunflower seeds in her coat pocket for lunch. Her friends had an array of apples and pears and peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Everyone was expected to bring their share, and they would split it up evenly so that everyone got a meal out of it.

Once they reached their usual spot among the bleachers, they spread out the food and Vix selected an apple, half a sandwich, and a handful of seeds. She sat down on the ground instead of a bleacher, since the concrete was warmer than the metal. It was the dead of winter, yet here they were, eating lunch outside, bundled in coats and scarves. Vix was especially proud of her garb- her long black trench coat and a yellow and black scarf, along with a fedora hat that often interchanged with a Beatles beanie. Her friends dressed similarly, but no one else had a trench coat. They considered her their leader, since she was the smartest, the most menacing, the most daring, and the most moral-bound, all at the same time. A Christian, there were many things she would simply not do, yet when she backed out, she always managed to do so in a way that made it seem cooler _not_ to do the hideous thing that was suggested to her. She was clever with words, gaining her the nickname, 'the Wordsmith'. It was shortened to Smithy, and this is what her friends referred to her as.

When preps came to taunt them, they expected Vix to step up and turn their scorns into praise. They'd wait for her to work her magic, and join in as her backup. Then they would leave with a sweep of Vix's coat. It was like a signature. People had learned not to mess with them.

They weren't bad people, though. They never started a fight, only finished them. Mostly they were peace freaks. Only a select few in their group liked the fights they ended up in, but not enough to start something.

They were artists. James, Lennon, and Wren were the typical assumption of artist- paints, pencils, paper. They were the Colors. Vix and Andrew were writers. The Words. Madelief and Danny were dancers- the Feet. And Dario wrote music. He was the Sound.

Kimmy, Vix's best friend and Dario's partner in Sound, along with being his girlfriend, had moved away a month ago. Since then Vix and Dario had been a little off, and thus spent more time moping together when the group hung out. But Dario was absent today.

"Who's he?" Lennon's voice cut through Vix's reveries. She was pointing down the hill of bleachers to the field, where a tall boy in a cloak was entering at the far corner. Behind him came a large orange beast.

Vix stood, shielding her eyes from the sun as she gazed, not at the boy as the others were, but at the beast. It was familiar. From a dream…a story? No.

A television show.

Anime. Pokémon.

That dog shouldn't be real.


End file.
